The Big Four: What Happens After
by JackunzelForever
Summary: I bet almost everyone knows of the Big Four: Merida, Rapunzel, Jack Frost, and Hiccup. But who knows what happened AFTER their tragic deaths? And yes, I'm changing up how Jack became a Guardian to make the story suit better. So, please, read, review, and enjoy!:D Oh yeah, and to clear everything up, there'll be Jackunzel and Merricup in this story. I ship them, FYI. :)
1. Prologue: The Big Four Death Scenes

**Warning: May be some spoilers from the movies _Brave, Tangled, Rise of the Guardians,_****and _How to Train Your Dragon_. If you do not want to know what happened in any of the movies because you have not watched them yet but are going to, please don't read as this story may contain major spoilers.**

Prologue

_In four corners of the world, all in different time periods, were four heroes. They had no idea yet, but later in time, they would be in the biggest, deadliest battle in history. They would all have to face their own fears, banding together to save the world . . . Losing something important to them to make it happen . . .  
_

**Merida DunBroch  
**

"Hurry up, Mum!" Merida called out, racing Angus, her horse, down the mountain.

"Oi, slow down, Merida!" Queen Elinor laughed. "Ye're going too fast today!"

Merida just smiled back at her. Now that the demon bear, Mor'du, was dead, she could relax again and have fun with her family. She urged Angus on faster.

Elinor caught up with her. She smiled at her in satisfaction. Then, Merida noticed some sharp rocks ahead that Elinor did not. She ran faster. "Mum, move!" she commanded urgently.

Elinor just laughed. "Not a chance, lassie!" she replied.

Merida was left with no other choice. She and Angus leaped over the queen and her horse, and Merida threw herself off of her saddle and onto the sharp rocks Elinor was only inches away from.

Elinor screamed just as Merida did. She pulled her horse to a stop, yanking on the reins hard. She dismounted her horse quickly, ripping some fabric from her skirts. She hurried over to wear her daughter lay.

"Mum . . ." Merida whispered, groaning in pain.

"Shh, it's all right," Elinor told her gently. "You'll be okay, sweetheart."

Merida fought to keep her eyes open. "Mum, ah couldn't let you die. You are worth dyin' for and ah want you to live forever."

"I know, my dear," Elinor whispered back. "Just know that your father and I love you very much, dear."

"I . . . ah love ye, too, Mum . . ." Merida said hoarsely. Then her body became cold and numb, her hand growing limp in Elinor's warm one.

The queen wept silent tears. She lifted Merida's and her own face up to the sky, up to the heavens. She murmured, "Oh, will o' the wisps, please guard my daughter through her passin'. May the Earth bless her soul." And with those final words, Elinor gently, delicately placed a kiss on Merida's cheek and slowly walked back to the castle. She didn't notice, however, that a red light had consumed Merida's body, causing it to disappear.

**Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III  
**

"Come on, Toothless!" Hiccup shouted to his pet dragon. The two of them soared through the walls of flame. "It's gonna be okay, bud," he murmured into Toothless's eardrum. Together they flew through the orange sky. They and their fellow Vikings were battling the fiercest dragon of all: the Red Death. Toothless shot fireballs again and again at the huge dragon, but it just answered with large waves of fire. The Vikings' ships had all been destroyed, and the Vikings on the ground, men and women alike, were huddling together, seeking shelter from the flames. The children of the Vikings, all teenagers, rode on the backs of dragons, all of them fighting the monstrous Red Death.

"All right, guys!" Hiccup yelled from his seat on his dragon. "It's time we defeat this dragon once and for all! On the count of three, all of the dragons have to release fire on the Red Death! ONE! TWO! THREE!"

A huge wave of fire washed over the dragon. The Red Death screamed, a deep, guttural sound, and let out a huge stream of fire before collapsing to the ground. The other riders had already managed to safely get away, but Hiccup and Toothless were both blown backwards by the force of the explosion. Hiccup was thrown off of Toothless's back, and both were plummeting towards the ground at a terrifying speed.

"TOOTHLESS!" Hiccup yelled. "Come here, bud! We've gotta make it!" Toothless gurgled in response. But before Hiccup could reach him, both fell into the flames.

"HICCUP!" Astrid, Hiccup's girlfriend screamed. She swung herself onto her dragon, Stormfly, and was about to take off when a huge boulder came crashing down just centimeters from Stormfly's left wing. Stoick, Hiccup's father and the chief of the Viking village, lumbered over.

"Astrid, it's no use," he told her gently. "We'll just have to wait until the fire's out to find my son."

Astrid felt tears start to form behind her eyes, but made no move to wipe them away when they started rolling down her cheeks. After what felt like eternity, the flames subsided and they all saw a black lump of scales sitting in a pile of ashes.

Stoick felt like a million dragons had just flown right into him. He rushed over to Toothless, now a lifeless soul. He lifted up Toothless's wing to find Hiccup lying there.

"Oh no," he whispered. "No, no, no, please. Oh, Odin, please! Don't take my son away from me!" He held Hiccup's lifeless body in his arms. Scooping his son up, he turned around to face the other villagers. Astrid's eyes widened when she saw Hiccup's limp form. She rushed over and started punching Hiccup's arms and feeling his face.

"Come on, Hiccup," she whispered fiercely. "Don't leave me. Your father-everyone needs you. Please, don't die on me," she sobbed. Ruffnut led her away. Stoick lowered his son back underneath Toothless's wing. Then he slowly backed away. All of the other Vikings took a dragon for themselves and flew back to the village. Stoick took one look back before mounting a dragon and taking off. A thick fog had settled in, but the dragons seemed to remember where to go. A good thing, too. Because the fog hid the bright green flash of light that consumed Hiccup's and his dragon's bodies.

**Rapunzel Fitzherbert**

Mother Gothel handcuffed Rapunzel, then gagged her. She brandished a dagger. "For your little _thief_," she'd explained snidely.

Rapunzel looked, wild-eyed at Pascal, her chameleon, making unlocking motions. Pascal understood and scampered over to her chains. He used his tail, making it very pointy, as a key to release Rapunzel from her chains. She held onto her bonds, though, making it look like she was still useless. Gothel was sharpening her blade with a verp sharp rock, cackling to herself as Rapunzel pretended to still struggle.

Then, a voice came from the bottom of the tower. "Rapunzel!" Eugene called. "Rapunzel, let down your hair!"

Gothel laughed again. "It's showtime, my flower," she said in a sickeningly sweet voice. _Yes, yes it is_, Rapunzel thought, hiding her expression.

Gothel let down Rapunzel's hair, and Eugene climbed up. Just as he was about to enter the tower, Rapunzel freed herself, took off her gag, and threw herself right at Gothel's dagger. Her eyes widened as she felt the searing pain of the sharp blade entering her stomach, and she screamed as her blood dripped onto the floor.

"Oh, Rapunzel," Gothel said, nonchalant. "I never knew you were so dramatic." She yanked her knife out, now soaked with blood, and Rapunzel wailed again. "Now heal yourself. Can't have my magic flower dying, now can I? After all, you keep me alive and young and beautiful, darling."

Rapunzel grimaced. With her last ounce of strength, she grabbed a shard of mirror from when they'd had their fight earlier. Gritting her teeth, Rapunzel cut her hair with the glass, turning all of her beautiful golden-blonde hair into a dull brown color.

Gothel screamed. Her face turned a pale gray, her hair turned white, and her eyeballs bulged out of her head. "WHAT HAVE YOU DONE?!" she shrieked. "WHAT HAVE YOU DONE?!" She pulled her hood over her face, falling into a fit of anger at her aging figure. Pascal dragged over some of Rapunzel's cut hair and she fell out of the tower and disappeared into a cloud of dust. Rapunzel lay sprawled on the floor, barely breathing from her wound.

Eugene leapt into the tower. "Rapunzel, what just happened to that old lady?" he asked her. He then saw her lying on the floor, losing blood fast. He ran over to her. "Oh no, no, no, no, no, no," he said, tears forming in his eyes. Rapunzel had never seen a man cry before. She always thought that they were scary and tough. But now, here was Eugene, former thief, crying. "Everything's gonna be all right," he told her hurriedly. "We just-just have to get you to the castle and meet with a doctor or something or-"

"Eugene," Rapunzel croaked out, stroking his face with her hand.

"What?" he whispered.

"You were my new dream," she whispered back. "After we saw the floating lights."

"And you were mine," he said, holding her hand. Then he kissed her cheek, gently, as if to say goodbye, and then she passed. He felt it in her limp hand, and he heaved big sobs. When he finally put himself together, he slipped a ring and the crown on her head, whispering, "You are now Princess Rapunzel Fitzherbert. My wife and future queen of Corona." Then he silently climbed back down the tower with Pascal on his shoulder, where Maximus was waiting at the bottom. When he had rode away, a purple light glowed from the tower.

**Jack Frost***

Jack's little sister Emily tugged his arm. "Let's go, Jack!" she squealed in excitement. "Let's go ice skating!"

Jack laughed at her excitement. "Hold on, Emily, we have to get dressed for the cold weather, first!" He made her put on warm, woolen clothes, and he dressed in layers, too, wearing his warm brown cloak. They grabbed their ice skates. Jack also picked up his shepherd's staff, just in case anything were to happen.

"Have fun, you two!" their mother called, smiling. "And Jackson Overland, watch your little sister."

"Yes, ma'am," Jack replied earnestly. Then he grinned and Emily pulled him out the door.

The two had fun ice skating for a while. But then Jack heard his little sister cry out. "Jack!" she said frantically. The ice underneath her was cracking!

Jack saw how scared she was. "It's okay, it's gonna be okay," he said. He slowly reached for his staff. "We're gonna play a little game instead. How about hopscotch? You've always loved that game." Emily nodded, still frightened. "All right, then just hop towards me." Emily nodded again and began taking little hops towards Jack. When she was close enough, he used his staff to push her out of the way. Instead, he was on the cracking ice. "See?" he said, grinning. He reached towards her, then fell into the lake.

"Jack!" Emily screamed. She ran back to the house, screaming, "Jack fell in! Jack fell in!" But Mrs. Overland could do nothing. She held Emily's hand as they constructed a makeshift grave for Jack. Then, when the moon rose, they prayed for his well-being, then slowly walked back home. And the moon heard their calls. A blue light emanated from the frozen lake.

***I know that Jack's death was in the movie, but it didn't really seem fair to Jack to put the other Big Four's deaths and not his. So if you** **haven't seen his movie, Rise of the Guardians, you should! There may be some spoilers from all the other movies, sorry! And I've changed the girls' death scenes to make them more heroic, just like Hiccup's and Jack's.  
**


	2. Jack Frost's Reliving

**Jack Frost**

Jack's eyes were opening as he floated towards a milky white light. His body broke through the ice, floating up into the air. He started gasping for air, and when he caught his breath, he landed on the frozen pond. His pale bare feet seemed to patch up the cracks in the ice. He glanced up, hearing a soft whisper. "_Your name will be Jack Frost_," a voice from above says.

Was that voice the moon's? Jack stared at the moon in wonder. _My name_, he thought, _My name is Jack Frost?_ He looked up at the moon again for answers, but there was no reply.

He began to walk across the pond when his foot bumped into something. He looked down. A wooden staff lay at his feet. He nudged it with his toe, causing some frost to gather on it. He gently picked it up, and when he felt a sort of sensation tingling in his hands, he cowered as a stream of frost leaked out of the staff and onto the pond. He stared at the frost. Holding the staff, he walked over to a pair of trees and touched it to the tree trunk. Swirling patterns of frost gather on the tree. He felt the frost, his eyes growing wide as he realized his new found power.

Taking the staff more comfortably now, he started gliding around the frozen pond, creating frost patterns all over the ice. He whooped, excited and exhilarated. When he moved fast enough, the wind picked him up and he flew around-well, thrashed around in the air. When he finally regained balance, he floated in the air. Staring at the pond, he saw the icy patterns he'd created on the pond. He cheered, doing a loop-the-loop in the air before he realized that he's falling. He fell through a tree and finally made contact with a branch. It hurt. But Jack was okay. Then he spotted twinkling lights off in the distance.

_A village_, he thought, grinning. _Maybe there's someone there who can tell me what's going on._

Jack flew towards the lights, noticing how many people are active during the nighttime. He crash-landed near a market stall and spots a little boy. He walked over to him with a smile on his face and said, "Hey there, what-"

But the little boy just passed through him. Jack gasped, stumbling backwards. He bumped into a young woman, only to find that she went through him, too. Jack found it hard for him to breathe. He struggled to go back to the pond. Flying back, he settled onto a tree branch and tried to make himself comfortable, only to discover that he couldn't fall asleep. Jack sighed. _This was going to be a long night . . ._

**A/N: I'm so sorry if this is too short, but pretty much everyone knows this scene in Jack's life if they watched ROTG. But I just figured, eh, they already wrote what his life was like after his death, so what the hell, I'll just write it out into words. I'll get to work on the others'. Who do you think from the Big Four should be next? ;P**


	3. Rapunzel's Reliving

**Rapunzel**

Rapunzel awoke with a start. _Where am I?_ she wondered, looking around her. She saw her reflection in the clear blue water of the ocean; her long, blonde hair, her big green eyes, her purple dress with pink laces. She noticed that she was barefoot, and slowly stood up.

"_Your name is Rapunzel_," a wispy voice said. Rapunzel gazed up, searching for the owner of the voice. She saw the moon. _Did the moon just speak to me?_ she thought. _And is that really my name?_ She just decided to go with it. She noticed that her long blonde hair was braided behind her back, decorated with assorted flowers. She thought of how pretty it looks and was admiring it when many lights begin to light up the sky. She walked towards the source of the lights: the village.

When Rapunzel reached the village, she saw all of the people sitting upon their rooftops, releasing bright, golden lanterns into the sky. It's beautiful. She scaled a building where a mother, father, and little girl were just letting go of their lanterns.

"Excuse me," Rapunzel said softly to the mother. "I just wanted to know what-" Before Rapunzel could finish her sentence, the mother stood up, stretches, and passes right through Rapunzel, making her feel like a ghost.

Rapunzel breathed hard. She had no idea what had just happened. She slowly lowered herself off the roof and walked through the streets back to the ocean. She took a different path than she had before, though, and found herself in a field of colorful, beautiful wildflowers. She lay down in the soft green grass, and began to roll around in it, then noticed that some more flowers had appeared where she'd been lying down. Encouraged by the flowers, she began rolling around, creating more and more flowers in her wake. Laughing, she finally sat upon a rock and caught her breath. Realizing that she might be here for a long time, she decided to explore.

Rapunzel stood up. She began walking towards the bridge that connected the kingdom of Corona to the forest. When she reached the wooded area, she saw a bunch of cute little animals and made friends with them in mere minutes. They trailed after her adoringly as she explored the woodlands further.

Soon she came across a curtain of willowy ferns. She parted the plants and found it to be the entrance to a cave. Intrigued, Rapunzel journeyed through the cave till she reached the other side. And what she saw was amazing.

Lush, soft green grass blanketed the cool earth and wildflowers sprang up everywhere. A large waterfall emptied out into a clear stream full of fish swimming around. What caught her eye, though, was the tall white tower that stood in the center of it all. As dawn broke, the soft hues of light cast a beautiful look upon the it. Rapunzel wanted to go check it out. Circling the tower, she found a back door and opened it to find darkness. She crept inside and grabbed an unlit torch by the door. Lighting it, she noticed a trapdoor on the ceiling. She pushed it open and found a large, spacious room. Rapunzel stood up, dusted herself off, and explored.

She saw that every inch of the walls of the tower was covered in paintings of some sort. She noticed a small kitchen, a mini table, and many other things. She saw a spinning wheel in the corner, dust collecting on it. It was only then she saw a long string of brown encircling the tower.

_What is THAT?_ she thought, picking it up. _Is that . . . hair?_ Rapunzel touched her own hair self-consciously. She wondered who had lived here last. Then she saw the broken shards of mirror and some specks of blood on the floor. She wondered what had happened.

Rapunzel looked around again. This time the tower didn't look as inviting. She wanted to leave. She exited out the trapdoor and back into the meadow. _Out here isn't so bad_, Rapunzel thought. _It's just the tower that feels so uninviting._ She vowed to herself to never set foot in that tower again. She felt safe as long as she stayed true to her vow. She rolled around in the grass again, making more wildflowers spring up. She smiled. She could get used to here . . .

**A/N: Phew! I finally finished this! Sorry about how short this is, but you should know by now that every reliving scene will be short, dear readers. Next up, shall we do Merida or shall we do Hiccup? And after the next chapters, I'll try to find a way to make the four meet, or maybe get in some Jackunzel or Merricup action. Thank you all for being patient while I try to write stories for you guys AND squeeze in schoolwork, homework, and BFF and BF time.**


	4. Merida's Reliving

**Merida**

A blindingly bright light shone through Merida's eyelids. She opened them slowly, carefully standing up in the process. She looked around, at the green grass and the slightly chilly air. Her forest green dress was slightly rumpled and her wild mess of red curls was even messier.

"_Your name_," a whispery voice said, "_is Merida_."

Merida's head shot up. She craned her neck, searching for the owner of the voice. "Hello?" she called. "Es anyone out there? If ya spoke ta meh, please reveal yaself!" But no one stepped out to show themselves. Merida glanced up. She saw the silvery white moon in the dark blue sky.

_Did the moon just speak to meh?_ she thought. But as quickly as she thought that, she shook it off. It was impossible! The moon couldn't speak! But . . . if it wasn't the moon, then who was it? Merida just shrugged to herself.

Merida knew that she had to find a place to stay for the night. She was walking down the mountain when a large black horse with huge white hooves galloped right in front of her! Merida gasped and stumbled back. But the creature seemed friendly enough, nudging her hand, and she patted him lovingly.

"Ah think ah'll call ya . . . Angus," Merida told him. "Ah don't know why, but it jest seems like the right sort a name fer ya." Angus whinnied in agreement. "Well, let's go, then!" Merida swung herself up on Angus's back and together they galloped down the mountain path towards the village.

The two saw the DunBroch clan, the effects of it after Merida's death. She saw a large portrait of a girl with curly red hair. She looked a lot like Merida. Before she could think too much into it, though, she heard a bell tolling and rode Angus through the gates of the castle. She saw three huge young men with red hair as curly as hers standing on a balcony high up on the castle.

"Kings Harris, Hubert, and Hamish IVs all call to you for this gathering!" a thin, wiry man with glasses and graying hair announced.

The triplets waved. They looked oddly familiar . . . Merida shook off the tingling in her arms and listened.

"Today," the three men announced, "is the 82nd birthday of our brave great-great-great-great grandmother, Merida! She, and she alone, defeated the terrible demon bear, Mor'du. We celebrate Merida Day to honor her courage in ridding our wondrous clan of evil!" The crowd erupted into cheers.

My_ name is Merida_, she thought. Turning her horse away from the crowd, she rode off in confusion into the woods. She heard whispery sounds and noticed a blue light floating in the air.

"A wisp," she said aloud. Was that what it was? It seemed to trigger some sort of memory, but she couldn't quite place it. She reached out to touch it, but it disappeared. She saw other wisps of blue light, and spurred Angus to keep going. But suddenly, all of the wisps went out. Merida realized how dark it was, and felt heat lick the back of her neck. She yanked at her hair to see her neck, and noticed that her hair was ON FIRE. She screamed and tried to put it out, only for the fire to burn brighter. she violently thrashed and kicked and cursed. Only when the soft light of dawn arrived did her hair go out.

_Finally_. Merida sighed with relief. She walked on and on among the forest, trying to calm herself down, but realizing that she could not be calmed.

**Sorry for the s****y ending, guys! I just didn't know how to end it! Hiccup's is on the way!**


	5. Hiccup's Reliving

**Whew! God, it took me FOREVER to finish this! I'm sorry to all of you readers out there! You guys were probably waiting over a month. Again, I'm so SUPER sorry for bringing this out so late, but I've having these BIG, SCARY tests lately. So, here's Hiccup's reliving! ENJOY, MY DEARS!**

**Hiccup**

Hiccup blinked. His head was pounding and felt a bit fuzzy. He slowly lifted himself up, feeling around for something to pull himself up. He touched something warm and leathery. He used it to stand up. He stretched and yawned. A black mound next to him made a loud groaning sound.

Hiccup froze, slowly turning around to stare at the mound. It opened up its green eye and stared right back at him, causing Hiccup to stumble backwards in shock.

"W-Who are you?" Hiccup stuttered. The thing just stared at him. Slowly, a word came to him. _Toothless. _Then another. _Dragon._ Then, that same whispery voice inside of his head came again.

"_You are Hiccup_ _Haddock,_" the voice said. Hiccup glanced back over at the black thing. It nudged him with its head.

"Toothless," Hiccup said aloud. He smiled. "Toothless," he repeated. "I like the sound of that. And I'm Hiccup." Toothless nuzzled his hand, then backed away a little bit and opened up his wings.

"Whoa," Hiccup said. "You're-you're a dragon!" Then he grinned hugely. "Can I ride you?" Toothless seemed to nod, and so Hiccup climbed onto him. And immediately fell off. He saw that there was nothing to ride his dragon with. He looked around and saw some bits of ropes and metal scattered around, as if someone had broken a bunch of stuff and just left the rubble there for someone-in this case, Hiccup-to use as scrap.

He quickly fashioned a foothold, saddle, and a makeshift half-wing for his new pet dragon. He put them all on Toothless, standing back a bit to examine his handiwork. He nodded, the equipment matching his requirement, and settled on Toothless's saddle. He pressed the heel of his boot into the stirrups, and Toothless flew up into the air.

"WOO HOO!" Hiccup yelled. He threw his arms up in the air, but quickly grabbed onto Toothless when he almost fell off. The two flew over the ocean and around the mountains until the two were overlooking a village. It had many rough-looking people there, and Hiccup gulped. However, Toothless seemed to know the village well enough, so he landed there. Hiccup scrambled off of his dragon's back and almost stumbled. He regained his balance and began wandering around, his curiosity overcoming his fear. He saw a beefy-looking woman and walked over to her.

"Excuse me," he squeaked out, "But I was just wondering if, uh-you knew where I am-"

But the woman just passed right through him. Hiccup gasped loudly, sucking in air so fast he started choking. He coughed hard, and Toothless slapped him on the back, causing Hiccup to propel forward into more people. He passed through so many bodies he felt sick. He staggered back over to Toothless, collapsing onto the dragon's back. Toothless elevated slowly, and, carefully holding Hiccup in his claws, made his way back to the little island where they had first woken up.

When they made it back, Hiccup slowly opened up his eyes. He sighed. "Okay, bud, so I guess we just found out we're invisible to everyone but ourselves. What should we do?"

Toothless gurgled, then scampered off. When he came running back over, he had a bunch of fish in his mouth. He spit them all out, then pushed the pile towards Hiccup. Hiccup gingerly picked up a fish and slowly took a tiny bite. He held the piece in his mouth. He nodded his head. Toothless just tilted his head as if to say, _You're not fooling me till you swallow_. Hiccup slumped his shoulders in defeat. He swallowed and gagged hugely.

"Ugh- I'm not trying that again," he muttered, holding out the rest of the fish to Toothless. He also pushed the pile back towards the dragon and headed down to the beach. He drew a picture in the sand with a stick of him and Toothless. He turned his face up to the sun. _I wonder if there's anyone else out there who's like me._

**FINALLY finished! It took me WAY too long to write such a tiny chapter, but promises I shall leave behind for everyone of more action next chapter! BTW, I changed Rapunzel's and Merida's death scenes, so check back and look for them!  
**


	6. To the North Pole!

**I know, I know. You all probably think I died or something, since I haven't updated this story in-what? A month? But now, here I am, ready for you all to read! Enjoy! :D**

**Jack Frost**

Jack was flying through the night, creating cold wintry breezes wherever he went. He had ditched his old brown cloak for a blue hoodie and kept his brown pants. Jack also chose to stay barefoot. He laughed as he soared along. Suddenly, a large, dark silhouette dashed in front of him, making him stop short. He looked around quickly, then landed on the sidewalk by an abandoned building.

"Been a long time, mate," came a voice. Jack whirled around to see a tall shadow leaning against the building, playing with a boomerang.

"Bunny!" Jack said.

"When was the last time we saw each other? Oh yes, year '75, Easter Sunday," Bunny said, coming out of the shadows.

"You're not still mad about that, are you?" Jack asked, leaning against his staff.

Bunny leaned his face closer to Jack's. "Yes. Yes I am. But this isn't about that." He looked over Jack's shoulder. "Get him, fellas."

Suddenly, two yetis grabbed Jack and shoved him into a sack, then tossed him through a portal.

"AAAAHHHHH!" Jack shouted as he flew through the magic portal.

* * *

**Hiccup**

Hiccup and Toothless landed on their little island. Hiccup was wearing his green long-sleeved shirt (he had thrown away his fur vest when it began to itch and smell), dark grey jeans, and tall, dark brown boots. **(who else thinks that Hiccup's boots in How to Train Your Dragon looked like Uggs? XD)**

"All right, that was great, bud!" Hiccup told his dragon.

Toothless gurgled in reply. Then, a light shined into Hiccup's eye.

"AH!" he cried, holding a hand over his eye. Toothless bounded towards the beam of light. "Wait! Toothless, wait!" He chased after Toothless.

"Finally! I've been waiting forever!" a high, irritated voice called. Hiccup whirled around.

"Oh, uh, h-hey, Tooth," Hiccup mumbled to the fairy uncomfortably.

"I hope that since the _incident_, you've kept your pet on a leash?" Tooth snapped. "I'll have you know that my fairies haven't completely recovered from what happened!"

"Whoa, Tooth!" he said, putting his hands up to ward off her words. "Toothless is completely harmless! it was an accident, and it won't happen again, okay? Can you please just stop holding your grudge on me?"

Tooth just sniffed. "Whatever. It doesn't matter anymore." Then she pulled out a snow globe and threw it. It opened up a portal and she shoved Hiccup in, Hiccup screaming all the way. Toothless roared and jumped in after him. Tooth just sighed and flitted over to her little fairies. "Sometimes men can be so extremely unusual."

* * *

**Rapunzel**

Rapunzel lay in her huge field of wildflowers, gazing up at the endless blue sky. She was wearing the exact same thing as she had been when she had been reincarnated, and her feet were bare. Her 70ft long hair was in its elaborate braid and adorned with flowers of all different kinds. She sighed in contentment.

A large shadow blocked her view of the sky. She gazed up behind her, then jumped up to her feet when she saw who it was.

"North!" she exclaimed, hugging him.

"Ah, Rapunzel!" he chuckled, returning her embrace. "It is so good to see you again after so long!"

"I've missed you, too!" Rapunzel replied. She had missed his thick Russian accent and love of cookies. She stood back to get a better look at him. "So, why'd you come?"

"There is big problem," North said. "I vill tell you later. But first-" He pulled out a snow globe. Rapunzel knew what was going to happen. As soon as he'd opened up the portal, she jumped in, he not far behind her.

* * *

**Merida**

"C'mon, Angus!" Merida yelled. "We have tae beat our goal!" Her wild mass of red curls was tied back for once in a ponytail. She wore her comfortable dark blue dress with light yellow on the elbows, but also wore a black t-shirt and dark blue jeans underneath, just in case, and her brown leather riding boots.

Angus leapt over a thick tree trunk that had fallen over, and Merida shot an arrow at the target in the tree above. After a while, she and Angus rested on the cliff top. "That was great, Angus! We beat our time-only 3 minutes an' 7 seconds! Betcha no one else in tha world es as good as we are!"

Angus whinnied in agreement. Then he peered around her. Merida looked behind her and shrieked in surprise to see a short, golden man standing right behind her.

"Ah! Who-who are yah?" she shrieked, loading her bow at lightning speed. Then she looked more closely at him. "Oh, it's you, Sandy." She lowered her bow. "What're yah doin' 'ere?"

Sandy signed, "We need to get to the North Pole quickly!"

"Really? What fer?" she asked. The she had an idea why. "Oh, no. No, no, no, no, no, no! Ah am not goin' to go tae yer secret 'hideout' 'cause ah know what yer gonna do tah meh!" She stuck her bow into her quiver quickly and jumped onto her horse. "You ain't goin' tae get me!" She was about to ride away when Sandy, exasperated, threw a snow globe right in front of her, sucking Merida and her horse in. Sandy followed suit, his hands in the air and his smile wide.

* * *

**Jack Frost**

"AAAHHHHH!" Jack finished screaming. When the sack hit the floor, he went, "Oof! Oh, God, that was NOT comfortable." He lifted up the opening of the sack.

"Jack Frost!" a familiar Russian accent boomed. Jack pulled back the flap of the sack that had been covering him to see North standing next to a VERY pretty girl.

"Whoa," Jack said when he saw where he was. "You gotta be kidding me." Then the yetis that had brought him to the Pole grabbed him and stood him off. One of them tried to brush him off, but Jack shook him off. He flipped his staff into his hand. "So, North, this is how you got me here, huh?"

"Yes, yes!" North said enthusiastically. "I hope you got here comfortably?"

"Oh yeah, I love being stuffed in a sack and tossed through a magic portal!" Jack remarked sarcastically.

"Oh, good! That was my idea!" North replied, chuckling a little.

Jack peered at the girl standing next to North. "Uh, hey, who's this?"

North glanced over to where he was looking. "Oh, yes! This is Rapunzel. Rapunzel, this is Jack Frost."

"Nice to meet you," Jack said.

"Hi," Rapunzel answered shortly. Her arms were crossed and clutched a frying pan.

"Hey, what's with the pan, Punzie?" he asked her, smirking.

"Ex_cuse_ me?" she demanded. "_Punzie_? What kind of nickname is that?"

"The kind I give," he replied, leaning against his staff and grinning at her. Rapunzel scoffed and turned away.

'She's a real tough one, mate," Bunny said from his spot by the fire. Jack turned to face him. "Wouldn't get too close ta her, if I were you."

"Yeah, but you're not me, so shut it," Jack told him.

"Now, now, let's not fight!" North said. "We have to wait for the other two to arrive!"

". . .Other two?" Jack and Rapunzel both asked at the same time. The two glared at each other and turned away from one another.

"Yes, other two," North told them impatiently. "And Rapunzel, you're normally such a sweet girl. Why don't you be nice to Jack?"

"Because he's an idiot, jerk, and is, apparently, claustrophobic," she replied. Jack rolled his eyes but didn't say anything.

* * *

**Rapunzel**

"Aw, the blonde doesn't like the white-haired," Jack teased her as they waited for the others to come. They had been waiting for an hour and a half, which was extremely long for Rapunzel, being stuck with such an idiot.

"Why don't you just shut up?" she snapped at him for the hundredth time. "You're not getting anywhere with me."

Jack put a hand over his heart. "Gosh, that genuinely hurt, right here. Why are you so cruel?"

Rapunzel turned her back to him and focused intently on cleaning her frying pan. She didn't want to tell him her real reason . . . and besides, she didn't want to start talking to him and have one of the "others" come in and hear what she said. So she kept quiet.

* * *

**Merida**

"Whoa!" Merida almost toppled off of Angus.

"Hey! Watch where you're going!" Merida looked down to see a boy with snow-white hair almost get trampled by Angus's hoof. He glared at her, then flew up. "Your horse almost killed me!"

Merida smirked. "That woulda been nice."

The boy glared at her again and was about to say something, but then a sweet, perky voice interrupted him. "Hi! I'm Rapunzel."

Merida climbed off of Angus and looked around, her eyes landing on a blonde girl with a long braid decorated with flowers. "Uh, hi," she replied, walking over to the girl. "Ah'm Merida."

"Oh, it's so good to have another girl here!" the girl named Rapunzel gushed. Then she glared at the boy, who grinned back at her. "There are too many men here."

"Ah agree," Merida muttered, stroking Angus's muzzle.

"Oh, what a sweet horse!" Rapunzel cooed. "May I pet him?"

"Sure, as long as yer gentle," she replied. Rapunzel carefully stroked Angus, and he nickered quietly in delight. She laughed as he tickled her hand. "'E likes yah," Merida told her. Rapunzel smiled.

"Hello? Are you just gonna ignore me?" the boy called over to Rapunzel. The blonde just ignored him. He grinned wickedly. "Come on, Punzie."

Merida saw the girl's body stiffen. "Just shut up, . . . whatever yer name is."

"Jack Frost," the boy replied, mock-bowing. "And you're Merida."

"Yeah. Just leave Rapunzel alone," she snapped.

"Ouch," he said. "You're more fiery than the average red-head. But maybe it's 'cause you have more hair, frizzy."

Merida snarled at him, but turned back to Angus. Jack sighed. "We really need another guy in this room."

The two girls both shouted, "NO!"

* * *

**Hiccup**

Both dragon and rider tumbled out onto the floor.

"Uhhh . . . ." Hiccup groaned as he lay sprawled out on the ground. He blinked as a face came into focus.

"All right!" the owner of the face cheered. "We've got another one!" Hiccup heard two voices groaning in unison. The boy who had been leaning over him helped him stand up. "Hey, I'm Jack. Jack Frost."

"I-I'm Hiccup. Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III," he stammered.

The boy named Jack hooted with laughter. "What kind of name is that?"

Hiccup started to feel annoyed. "The kind a Viking gets," he replied matter-of-factly.

A curly, red-haired girl came up to him. "Hi. Ah'm Merida," she introduced herself in a thick Scottish accent. She looked him up and down. "Ya know, we were supposed to once be enemies."

"Yeah," Hiccup said. "But-that's all over now, isn't it? So we can be friends now, right?"

Merida snorted. "Yeah. Sure, I guess."

A blonde girl with her hair in a long braid came up to him. "Hello, I'm Rapunzel!" she said, grinning at him.

"Oh, h-hi," he said, startled at this girl's energetic attitude.

"Good, good, we're all here!" North bellowed. Behind him were the other Guardians: Tooth, Sandy, and Bunny. "Ve all have something to tell you. Come with us." North led the four teenage immortals over to the huge globe glittering with lights.

"The Man in the Moon spoke to us earlier today," Tooth explained. "And-well, he can explain it better than we can." As she spoke, the skylight above them opened up to reveal the full moon. Its light shone brightly, and a portal in the floor with the letter G on it shimmered. It showed a silhouette of a man.

"Pitch Black," Bunny said in a hushed voice.

"Wait, wait, wait," Jack interrupted. "You're telling me that we're being haunted by the _boogieman_?"

"Yeah, apparently, we are," Hiccup said. The two boys looked ready to burst out laughing.

"You two! Be quiet!" North told them. "Man in Moon is not done telling you yet."

The portal in the floor opened up to reveal a large silver-blue crystal. The moonlight filtered into the crystal. It formed the shape of Jack, then of Rapunzel, then Merida, and, lastly, Hiccup. It showed the four of them all together at the end.

"What? That's us!" Rapunzel exclaimed. "The Man in the Moon wants us?"

"Whoa! So that's what that voice was when ah woke up!" Merida said. "It told meh who ah am!"

"Yes," North nodded. "That was Manny. He told all of you who you are. he told us who we were, and he told you, too."

"Huh," Jack said. "I didn't know that." He looked around the Pole. "Now that that's over, can we take a tour of the place?"

Bunny snorted. "Yeah, you've been trying to break in for years, mate."

"Shut up, Kangaroo," Jack shot back. "I just . . . want to see what this place looks like on the inside."

"Can you quit calling me that?" Bunny narrowed his eyes.

"Why? Aren't you a kangaroo?" Jack taunted.

"No, I'm not."

"Oh, and all this time I thought you were one. If you're not a kangaroo, then what are you?"

Bunny put his face up close to Jack's. "I'm a bunny. The Easter Bunny. Children believe in me."

Jack was taken aback by his comment. All of the other teenagers were, too. Rapunzel had tears in her eyes, Hiccup was scratching the back of his head and shuffling his feet, and Merida was glaring at the wall behind Bunny's head.

North coughed. "Ahem. Maybe you should all go look around the Pole. The other Guardians and I have to talk about, uh, other business." The four teens walked away in silence.

As soon as they were out of hearing range, however, Jack looked at all of them and said, "Hey, does anyone want to pull a prank?"

Rapunzel wiped her eyes and gave him a wobbly smile. It was the first look she had given him that wasn't related to anger. "Sure. What do you have in mind?"

He grinned mischievously. "How about we all play a prank on whoever brought us here?"

"Great idea!" Merida said, clapping her hands together.

"Yeah, what Tooth doesn't know won't hurt her," Hiccup agreed. "Let's do it!"

The four took off in opposite directions, each determined to prank the Guardians like they would never forget.

**FINISHED AT LAST! Again, REALLY, REALLY, REALLY, REALLY, REALLY sorry about the lack of update on my stories. School and BFFs can keep you SO busy sometimes! :P But here is yet another chapter! :D Yay!**


	7. Ready to Prank

**Credit to WolfieRed23 for the prank ideas! XD XD XD THIS IS GONNA BE EPIC!**

**Rapunzel**

Rapunzel giggled as she snuck into North's workshop. She got out her paints and walked over to his table. It was covered with his many toys. Most of them seemed in working order. Rapunzel giggled again. Not for long! Quickly, she used her special paints to mask the true appearance of the toys. She had made the paints herself. She didn't know the extents of her powers, she only knew a few of them. But when she made the paints, she had put so much love into them there was almost nothing they couldn't do.

Rapunzel carefully painted on the toys. They still looked intact, but Rapunzel had made them intact for the day. So when North decided to test them out . . . . he would get a big surprise!

She also decided to fill his huge red sacks with cotton. It looked like they were heavier than they actually were. She grinned at her work, then ran out, stifling laughter. She couldn't wait to see North and the yetis lift the sacks.

* * *

**Hiccup  
**

Hiccup rode Toothless to Tooth's tooth castle.

"You'd really think she'd be nicer since you two have pretty similar names, but nooo," he complained to Toothless as they flew. "She has to be a whole girl about it! Honestly!" Toothless just whined. "And-oh, we're here. Bud, you know what to do. Keep quiet while I'm in there and stay out of sight. Got it?" The dragon nodded, then scurried off.

Hiccup walked into Tooth's castle. There were millions of Tooth's tiny assistants flying everywhere. He snuck into her tooth collection area and found some of the extra gold boxes Tooth always had around. He laughed to himself as he filled them with rotten teeth. The false teeth were his own invention, and they were yellow with black holes and brown spots. Tooth's nightmare: cavities.

He sketched the faces of random people on the sides and placed them right on Tooth's table. Then he exited the castle to see an old sight.

"Oh, come on, Toothless!" Hiccup ran over to where Toothless was pinning a small group of Tooth's fairies to the ground. "Toothless! No, not again! We gotta go!" He dragged his dragon away from the fairies. He whispered, "We have to go find a butterfly net that is big enough for a large fairy." He grinned wickedly.

* * *

**Merida**

Merida got her bow and arrows ready for the best prank ever. She set up multiple traps from other hidden locations that were also loaded with arrows, ready to shoot her target. All she had to do was pull a rope and voila! Trap set.

* * *

**Jack**

Jack flew everywhere, searching for Bunny. He was grinning like an idiot, but he didn't care. He was ready to have some fun!

**Prank scenes are next chapter! XD What do you think the Big Four will do? No spoilers, WolfieRed23! ;D**


	8. Pranks

**Tell me which prank you liked the most! And which reaction was the funniest/your favorite!**

**Jack Frost**

Jack clung to the ceiling's pillars. He smirked, ready to prank Bunny. Ooh, speaking of Bunny, there he was!

Jack grinned. "It's pranking time," he muttered. He shot some ice at Bunny's feet.

Bunny jumped, feeling a short sensation in his toes. "Weird," he muttered, but figured he just stepped on a toy or something. Or one of the elves' bells or whatever.

Jack could barely keep from laughing. He shot some frost at Bunny's ears, freezing them.

"Huh? What? Who did that?" Bunny shouted, not able to hear himself. Jack made wheezing sounds, choking on his laughter. He shot some ice and it hit Bunny's eyes. "AAAHHH!" he screamed, "I'm blind!" Then Jack hit Bunny's arms, then legs, then his entire body until Bunny was entirely encased in frost and ice.

"Frostbite," Bunny growled. But he couldn't hear, see, smell, touch, or basically do anything while inside the ice. "Show your damn self!"

Jack was laughing so hard, he almost fell from the ceiling. "See ya later, Kangaroo!" He mock-saluted, then left Bunny in his ice.

"You'll pay for this later, Frost!" Bunny yelled, his voice muffled inside of the ice.

* * *

**Merida**

Aha! Merida's target had arrived. Namely, Sandy. She grinned as he floated into the room silently, looking around. He dropped onto the floor gently and examined the toys in the room.

"Fire," Merida whispered, smiling devilishly. She pulled on one of the many ropes in her hands and an arrow shot Sandy in the back. **(Don't worry, Sandy won't die! He's immortal! :))**

Sandy whipped around, dropping the toy. He looked around, then got shot in the back again. And again. And again, again, again, and again.

Sandy made signs of exasperation. He was about to stalk out of the room when Merida shot an arrow of her own at the back of Sandy's head. He whirled around and looked right at her.

Merida grinned sheepishly. He was angry, though! He rushed right at her, and she barely managed to evade him. She scrambled safely away, but was laughing so hard she snorted.

* * *

**Hiccup**

Hiccup dropped the large butterfly net on Tooth's head, then quickly crawled out of view.

"AAAHHHHH!" Tooth screamed, trying to get out of the net. "Help!"

Hiccup cleared his throat. "Tooth! Quick! There ees a problem at your tooth palace!" Hiccup imitated North's thick Russian accent. He wasn't that bad at it, actually. "Move! Go! Now!"

Tooth gasped. She flew off, mumbling, "This had better not be that dragon again!"

Hiccup grinned and leaned against the door frame. "Oh, no, it's not the dragon, Tooth," he said to the air. "It's the dragon _rider_."

At Tooth's palace, where Hiccup was spying on her through a window, she screamed again.

"Teeth-rotten . . . cavities . . . tartar . . ." Tooth fainted.

"Yes!" Hiccup did a little dance before telling Toothless, "Come on, bud. Let's go before she wakes up and thinks you're here trying to eat her fairies." Toothless just gurgled in reply.

* * *

**Rapunzel**

Rapunzel peered through the window. She shivered. It was freezing outside, but it would be SO worth it when she saw the look on North's face!

North entered his workshop. "Still waiting for cookies!" he told the elves. They handed him a plate of Christmas cookies. He took a bite from one.

"Ah, let's take my little beauties for a test now!" He picked up a toy plane and threw it into the air. It fell to the floor and broke.

"WHAT?" North panicked. "No, no. It was working perfectly yesterday! Wait, let me try this!" He took out the toy train. It fell off the track. "No, no! This cannot be happening!" Then he heard someone giggling and turned towards the window. Rapunzel ducked down, hiding from North's line of sight. She giggled, and scooted away from the evidence.

**WolfieRed23, I just realized that I put these in the exact same order that you'd suggested them to me. *jaw drops* Cowinky-dink!**


End file.
